A healing mind
by buslimpan
Summary: To heal someone's mind isn't an easy progress. But with a friend, it will be easier. : One-Shot :


_To help a broken mind is not easy, no matter what broke the person in the beginning._

.

Breakdown looked around the room, trying to spot the mech he was looking for. He knew he was in here, Soundwave had pointed where he was on a map. He had been in the med bay when he got he got the order to come to the bridge. When he had gotten there Megatron ordered him to find Knock Out who Megatron had earlier ordered out to check out an energon signal. Before he could ask the ground bridge had opened and Knock Out had stumbled through. He had in panic looked around himself and when he had spotted the officers and Breakdown, he transformed and drove away and disappeared into the _Nemesis_. They all had stupidly looked after Knock Out before Megatron roared to Breakdown to get Knock Out back to the bridge. Soundwave provided Breakdown Knock Out's location and Breakdown had started the hunt. And that hunt had led him here.

"Knock Out?" he asked into the seemingly empty room. A movement deep into the room caught Breakdown's optics and he started to walk towards it. Now he could clearly see the red mech that was curled into a ball and had his back towards Breakdown.

"Knock Out?" he said again as he knelt behind Knock Out and placed a servo on Knock Out's shoulder. The reaction was instant. Knock Out threw himself away from the touch and tried to crawl away from Breakdown.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled as he curled into a ball again as he started to shake. Breakdown stared in shock at Knock Out.

"Knock Out?"

.

_It's a slow process and sometimes it feels like you take one step forward but end up taking ten steps back._

.

Breakdown looked at Knock Out as he finished the repairs on a drone. Knock Out had refused to tell what had happened that day and he had refused to be touched and touch others. That Knock Out was back at work was a huge step. As long as no one tried to touch him is was alright.

"Now get out of my med bay!" Knock Out said as he turned around to put away some tools. Breakdown saw that as the drone rose up, it tripped. And fell over Knock Out. Breakdown was fast there and shoved the drone away from Knock Out.

"Knock Out?!" he said and stopped himself before he grabbed Knock Out. Knock Out had frozen in place and soon he started to shake.

"Knock Out, please. Listen to my voice. You are safe. Come on, you can pull this through. You are the most beautiful mech I know. You are strong, you know what to do when things go wrong. You are an excellent medic." Breakdown began and continued to talk. Knock Out curled into a ball and continued to shake.

.

_But all healing minds needs someone to rely on. No one can pull it through alone. How to approach a healing mind always differ from person to person. But all need one to rely on._

.

Breakdown was sitting and reading through a datapad on how to do a more difficult surgery than he was used to. Since Knock Out came back, he was deemed unfit to do surgery, partly because he refused to touch anyone and partly because his servos refused to stop shaking when he was touching a mech for a long period of time. So Megatron had ordered Breakdown to learn these things too so they would get another mech who could do these things too. Breakdown sighed in frustration as his helm started to ache.

"Processor ache?" Knock Out asked as Breakdown rubbed his nose bridge.

"Yes." Breakdown grumbled as he put away the datapad. He blinked as a cube of energon appeared in front of him. He followed the servo holding the cube to look at Knock Out.

"Well, go on. Take it. I'm not planning to stand here all day, waiting for you to take it." he said as he waved the cube a little. Breakdown grumbled but took the cube and slowly began to drink it. He noticed in the corner of his optics how Knock Out reached for the datapad Breakdown had been reading before and sat down beside him to read. Breakdown didn't say anything and turned his thoughts inwards as he slowly drank. After some time he noticed that something was putting pressure against his arm. He looked to the side and saw Knock Out leaning on him as he read. Breakdown couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. He didn't say anything, he just let the red mech lean on him.

.

_With patient and care, a mind will heal. It will be scars from the event, ready to be teared open once again. But with help, it will be closed again and again if needed. And someday, those scars will be so small that no one can notice them. Someday, they will be fully healed._

.

Knock Out and Breakdown was walking down the hall, Knock Out complaining about his paint job and Breakdown just listening.

"Can you believe it?! He dared to scratch my paint! It took hours to wax it in the first place! Now I have to fix this up!" Knock Out complained and Breakdown just hummed in answer. Suddenly the _Nemesis_ shook violently and made Knock Out loosing his footing. Without thinking Breakdown grabbed his arm to prevent Knock Out from falling. He pulled Knock Out back as he himself stumbled backwards a bit and Knock Out landed in Breakdown embrace.

"You alright?" Breakdown asked as both of them stood steadily. Then he realized that Knock Out's back was touching his front. He immediately became worried as Knock Out didn't move.

"Sorry Knock Out, I didn't-" Breakdown began but got cut of by Knock Out shaking his helmet.

"No. It's alright." he said as he slowly got out of Breakdown's embrace.

"Hmph. I certainly hope that you didn't scratch my paint." Knock Out said with a scuff as he began to check himself after scrathes. Breakdown blinked before he smiled and chuckled. Knock Out paused and looked at Breakdown.

"What's so funny?" he asked and Breakdown shook his helmet.

"Nothing. Come on, I will buff out the scratches on your back." he said as he began to walk towards their shared berthroom. He heard how Knock Out made an undignified sound at his words.

"You scratched my paint?!" Knock Out whined and Breakdown couldn't help but to chuckle again. Knock Out was going to be fine, he knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I blame <strong>Huntress Under Seige** and her fanfic **_Reach Out_**. All I know was that I got the phrase "healing mind" on my mind after beginning to read her fanfic and this is what came out. Not exactly what I had in mind but I'm still happy with it.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this! :)**


End file.
